


〔海欧〕Charming Service

by Luomi_STEVE



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luomi_STEVE/pseuds/Luomi_STEVE
Summary: Tip：30分之夜的短打【拖延症晚期没办法开火车？不存在的，意识流（？见。Cp：Kyrie / Gordon 【有部分回忆的G/K有小可爱说她想看  我就给他写。





	〔海欧〕Charming Service

你不用担心也不用费力  
我说了我今晚只想让你舒服   
————————

 

1.  
大抵起源是他给Kyrie做的第一个球。  
三个人站在他面前的那一瞬，他将球拨到了自己的右后方。Kyrie稳稳地接住了球，流畅的动作伴随着三分刷网而过的声音。他转过去看着傻笑的爱人，神经纤维上滚过的电流似是打起了火花，他略带诧异地看了看自己的手指，刚才拨球的手感是那么奇妙。  
然后就是第二个，第三个。  
那些球都像是一贯被形容的“后脑长眼”般的神奇，稳稳地落在每一个空位的队友手中。兴致打起来的时候他也投，伴着身边的人兴奋的喊叫。  
打卡下班前接到的最后一个来自Kyrie的助攻，他在压腕的那一刻从余光里看见前面的Kyrie隐隐约约地看着他笑。  
带着汗水的每一点耀眼都在心里鼓动着沸反盈天，又带着隐晦地赞赏和由衷的欢喜。

2.  
有些难以想起上一次在赛后的场地接受采访是什么时候，自然也难以回忆起上一杯浇到头顶的水是不是也是这次一样的蓝色。他的头发被液体润湿，于是他顺手就破坏掉了发胶维持的发型。他在身后幸灾乐祸的捣蛋鬼里寻找熟悉的身影，却捕了一场空。  
眼神继续搜索者，看见那人站在明亮的球员通道的入口，笑的好不灿烂。  
You‘ll Get A Surprise！Kyrie轻轻做着口型。  
Can't wait。他捻起毛巾擦了擦流到眼角的饮料，避免它滴到身前的话筒上。

 

3.  
明明酒瓶的口子没有转到他这里，他还是取出卡放在桌上划给了Waiter———男孩们过于兴奋，而作为直接原因的他应该为这个家庭的快乐支付一些金钱。  
真正令他分心的是，Kyrie几乎没有喝。  
这不像他。上一次他的表现有起色的时候Kyrie几乎都要跳上桌子来一段即兴的创作，而回家以后他们也折腾了近乎大半个夜晚。Kyrie在玄关处就拽着他往床上拖，带着酒精浓度过高的亲吻麻痹了两个人的神经。等到他们急躁地推开房间的门，粗暴的关门声和被压抑的不知是带有疼痛还是快意的呻吟同时响起，他这才借着月光看清了被顶到门上的那具颤抖的身体。  
他还是衣衫整齐，甚至连上半身的西装都还是一丝不苟的样子——除了刚才被抓出了一点皱褶；而勾着他脖颈维持着身体平衡的Kyrie只剩一条略显单薄的内裤挂着腿上无助的晃。  
“操……你他妈能不能轻点……“  
也不知道说的是背撞上门的那一下还是进入他身体的那一刻。

 

4.  
他看着身旁坐着安安静静喝着果汁的人，回忆着他当时的回答。

“你说轻点我当然要轻点，Baby。”  
“不过我只想让你舒服。“

 

5.  
他们安安静静的回家，路上简单的牵着手。  
Kyrie稍稍仰头看了看那人，月光洒在他睫毛上，Gordon眨眨眼抖碎一片月光，他便心里痒痒的凑过去吻吻Gordon的脸。  
“干嘛？“Gordon带着笑意询问他。  
干啊，怎么不干。他在心里默默回答，唇齿间吐出的却是“没什么“。  
“有礼物想要给你。“

6.  
像个初中生第一次追别人似的，他从柜子里抱出精致的盒子放在柔软的床上，盒子带着重量陷出方正的痕迹，他却迟迟不肯打开。  
两个人在床上面对面坐着，都盯着盒子看。  
“这是要让我自己打开？“Gordon轻声问。和路上的那一句“干嘛？”一样的语气，像片羽毛挠过他的心坎。  
“………“他不作答，把盒子从他俩正中间的位子上挪开，只是略带僵硬的开口。“脚伸过来，左脚。“  
Gordon侧了侧身从盘着腿的姿势下调整过来，脚面向着他。其实他不太清楚那人想做什么，不过既然是Surprise，那一定是让人兴奋的东西不是吗。  
Kyrie垂下眼盯着那只脚。他很少告诉别人，在看到过那样的伤病以后他已经很少这样仔仔细细的“端详“别人的脚踝了。他的视线扫过Gordon圆润的指甲，白皙的肤色，还有在灯光下不明显的，一道竖直烙印在他腓骨上的疤痕。  
柳叶刀的痕迹，长合的伤口是嫩肉的粉色。  
他抬起手，轻抚上Gordon的脚踝。带着一缕没有逃过他眼睛的瑟缩，他抬起眼看了看满脸困惑却也抿着嘴不出声的Gordon。  
“很疼吧，那个时候。“他轻声开口，手指顺着原来的伤口上下摩挲着。  
“……现在不疼了。“Gordon回答。  
他点点头收回手，就要去打开那个盒子。Gordon的目光随着他的动作移动着，他却煞有介事的把手郑重的放在盖子上。“你先闭上眼睛，我说可以睁开了再睁开。“

7.  
看见那人闭上了眼，Kyrie才拨开了按锁。他轻手轻脚的握着那暗纹复杂的装饰物，轻轻捧在手里最后检查一遍。  
华丽到有些繁冗的花纹，他顺着弯曲的线条把整个踝扣都端详了一遍，在扫视到惟一一颗蓝宝石的时候毫无预兆的心跳加快。他想到他曾在有几个夜晚两人相拥入眠的时候摩挲过Gordon的脚踝，甚至还留心比了比尺寸。  
他拿着踝扣比在Gordon的脚踝上，合拢暗扣听见一声轻微的咔嗒，蓝宝石正正落在疤上，将伤痕藏进一层又一层金色浮动的线条里。  
他又一次握住Gordon的脚踝，带着凉意的金属触感却染上下面的身体的温度。

“睁开吧。“

8.  
他看见Gordon的表情包裹着惊喜与意外，再探清了似乎还有道不明的缠绵和温柔。他探过身去，Gordon的手覆上他的，于是他们十指交握在一起，他们亲吻对方的嘴唇，他使了使劲将Gordon推倒，那人却也听话的没有反抗。他将身体挤进Gordon修长的双腿中间，这一刻他们都衣冠整齐，这一刻他们却也都赤诚相待。  
往后的一切都显得那么自然。  
他的动作透露着焦虑，毕竟不是每一个人在这样的情况下都能保持冷静。但身下的人就只是静静地看着他，他也在那眼温柔的目光里丢掉了心急，于是剩下的就是浮上海面的情欲。  
粗重的呼吸交错纠缠，布料摩擦着皮肤和身下的被褥。他的手在解开了Gordon的皮带以后探向他的身下，胡乱的替他撸了几下勃起的性器换来那人几声颤抖的喘息。他褪去那人的衣裤，恍惚间竟也想起不久前的那个夜晚。  
只是他现在才是衣冠楚楚的那一个。

9.  
他蹭到床头取出柜子里的润滑，把着Gordon的膝盖分开他的双腿。咬开的动作有些急了，粘滑的液体在嘴里的感觉不太好受。于是他皱了皱眉，在手指都沾满液体以后埋下头含住身下那人的性器。他能够感受到Gordon的身体一下就绷紧了，他抬起眼，瞥着那些紧实的肌肉线条。  
这是我的。他满意地想。

他在满足自己给爱人来一个口活的恶趣味以后又直起身子，仿佛感叹的开口。  
“你不用费力。“  
“今晚我只想让你舒服。“

10.  
他也确实做到了。   
他没想到Gordon可以为他打开到这样的程度，自然也就没能想到他能看见这个男人在欲海里如此沉迷的这一面。  
刚开始的过程对于两个人来讲皆是煎熬，但要适应起来也不难，最后甚至好到连Kyrie都惊叹的程度。他蹭过去撕咬那人的下唇，两个人的身体紧紧的贴在一起，缠在他腰上的小腿轻轻颤抖，踝扣的冰冷触感和此时灼热的耳边呼吸显得格格不入。  
他一边埋怨着这人的韧带为什么这么好，腿都贴着身体了还没有觉得疼痛，一边还是就着这个姿势把自己更深的埋进Gordon的身体。

他发出一声满足的叹息，两个人一起纠缠着落入本能的漩涡。

 

11.  
领带绑着他的手腕，丝滑的布料甚至在腕上留不下痕迹。  
他跪趴着，前端泌出的清液在浅色的被褥上晕开一片。Kyrie扣着他被捆在腰后的手，啃咬他的后颈，亲吻他的脊柱，对着两个腰窝完成更多肖想。  
那人的腰很细，仿佛多使一点劲都会被捏碎。可大概本能不会顾忌那么多，于是他撕裂那人的防线，换来和被褥里的空气交织的破碎的呻吟。  
他白皙的皮肤染上情欲的红色，手指绞在一起承受从鼠蹊爬上来的快感。

“叫我的名字……“  
Gordon.  
Kyrie.

12.  
“原来你说的Surprise就是这个？“  
这个问题大抵有些秋后算账的意思。  
“挺有意思，我等着你下一个50分的夜晚。“

 

Fin. 

食用愉快∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
